1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system for generating an image having a wide view field and high resolution, by combining two or more images of microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when observing a specimen using a microscope, a view field which can be observed at the same time is mainly determined by a magnification of objective lens. As the observation range becomes smaller, the magnification becomes larger although a high resolution image is obtained. Accordingly, conventionally known system is such that a micrographic image having a wide view field and high resolution is generated by pasting or combining two or more images which were photographed while moving a view field using a motorized stage etc., and then is utilized for a pathology diagnosis etc. (hereafter, this system is called a virtual microscope system.)
For example, in Japanese published unexamined patent application Toku Kai Hei 9-281405 and Japanese published unexamined patent application Toku Kai Hei 10-333056, the virtual microscope system mentioned above has been shown. Namely, in these publications, it has been shown that an image of an observation object is beforehand divided into a small block, and each portion of the observation object corresponding to the small block concerned is photographed by an objective lens of high resolution, and each micrographic image obtained for each small block is pasted or joined together, and then whole image of observation object (micrographic image having a wide view field and high resolution: henceforth called VS (Virtual Slide) image) is reconstructed. The above-mentioned virtual microscope system has been shown. Also, in Publication of the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai No. 2006-343573, and Toku Hyo No. 2002-514319, as well, a system for making a micrographic image with wide view field and high resolution has been shown.
The VS image having high resolution image of the whole specimen can be seen by anyone, anywhere and anytime as long as personal computer and network environment are available. Therefore, it has become to be utilized for remote consultation among pathology experts in addition to pathology training for medical students, the VS image is also called as Whole Slide Imaging.
For the purpose of complementing the morphological diagnosis based on morphological information on tissue or a cell by using ordinary dyeing such as HE (Hematoxylin Eosin) dyeing and Papanicolaou dyeing which have been used so far, molecular-pathological examination for investigating generation abnormalities of a gene or protein has been carried out. That is, diagnosis of morphological abnormality is performed by the bright field observation by the ordinary dyeing which has been usually used so far, and diagnosis of functional abnormalities such as abnormal generation of a gene/protein has been carried out by a fluorescence observation. Since the fluorescence specimen cannot be preserved for long time, making of VS-image by using a virtual inspection optical system is very useful since it leads also to record and/or storage of the basis of diagnosis.